Truer Lies
by Kaz Gemcity
Summary: "Jeanne. Jeanne is the key to all this." He said, his voice quavering as the truth dawned on him. He had finally seen through the web of lies.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- I don't own NCIS**_

Present Time

"That isn't your choice to make!" The pain was obvious in his voice. "You don't get to choose who lives and who dies here!"

"Yes, I do, Tony." Her voice conveyed just as much pain as his.

The bindings holding them to their chairs were cutting off circulation and making their hands numb. He could not help but think of the last time they were held captive together. It was in the desert, the room an exact copy of the one they were sitting in now. He looked at the girl sitting in the chair across from him, so close their knees were almost touching. Almost but not quite. The room brought back painful memories. He looked into her eyes and could tell her thoughts were on the same path. The man they had trusted, the one who was doing this, had a sick sense of humor.

"No, Ziva. I die or we escape. I told you before, I won't live without you again!"

Tears began to flow down her face. Unchecked for the first time since long before her half-brother was killed. The man she loved had all but admitted that he loved her too. But he was afraid of commitment. He had lost so much that he was dedicated to. Jenny, the NCIS family mother. Kate, the long-lost sister. Jeanne, the first true love. He blamed these deaths on himself. When Ziva was sent on the Mossad suicide mission he nearly got himself and his partner killed to get her back. Though the choice to return to Isreal was hers, he blamed the result on himself as well. But he succeeded. He saved her. The woman he loved. They both knew that if one of them were to die, ever, that the other would as well. Their only choice was to escape.

But their captor was smart. Unlike the terrorist in the desert, who had an addiction to Caf-Pows, this man did not. They stopped their argument about who would die first, if given the choice, at the sound of a dead bolt being pulled back. The single door in the plain, bare room was pushed in. Their captor walked in. He was a man they knew well. He was tall and dark-skinned, a toothpick in his mouth.

"Leon." They greeted, their voiced simultaneously dripping with contempt and concern for the other. All respect they had for this man gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Thanks for all the great reviews. Check out my other stories. And I need advice. Does anyone have any idea why Vance is doing this, because I don't!**_

Four Months Earlier

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was leaving the NCIS offices with his co-workers, Special Agent Timothy McGee, and Probationary Agent Ziva David. It was a regular Friday night and they had just finished a case. Pretty straight forward. Marine was cheating on his wife, she gets upset when she walks in on them, kills them, calls the cops, gets arrested. It was almost ten and the team was headed to their favorite local bar, where they would meet Abby, Ducky, and Palmer.

As they were getting into the elevator Tony's phone rang. He entered the elevator and check the Caller ID. He recognized the number but he had not seen it in more than a year. Seeing surprise and pain flash across her friend's face, Ziva hit the emergency switch, jolting the elevator to a stop. Tony nodded his thanks and answered the phone.

"Jeanne?" He asked quietly.

"Tony..." She screamed into the receiver, "Tony, you can't trust him!. You can't trust..." Jeanne was cut off. Tony could hear a scream and a gunshot in the background. Then there was silence.

"Jeanne?! Jeanne?!" Tony screamed into the phone again and again to no avail. He wished his gun was not locked securely in his desk. He wanted to shot something, someone. Destroy something, like the girl who was half of his life had been destroyed. Realizing that he was stuck in the elevator with the other half of his life, and his adopted younger brother, Tony screamed. He slid down the wall and cried into his designer suit pants.

Ziva looked down at the man she loved. Her Mossad training kicking in.

"Call Gibbs, Abby, and Ducky!" She snapped at McGee, "In that order!"

McGee rushed to do as he was told. There is no telling what Ziva would do when she was angry, especially if it had something to do with Tony. He pulled out his phone.

"BossTonygotacallfromJeanneandsomethinghappenedandIdon'tknowwhatbutZivatoldmeto..." McGee babbled nervously to his boss.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled. "Slow down and tell me what happened!"

"Boss, Tony got a call from Jeanne and then something happened, I don't know what, but Ziva told me to call you." McGee slowly repeated to his boss.

"Get DiNozzo to his desk! And take his gun, McGee." Gibbs ordered. "I will be there in five." McGee could hear a car door close and tires screech in the background as Gibbs hung up the phone.

Tim relayed Gibbs directions to Ziva quickly, before calling Abby.

"Abby,getbacktothelabTonyneedsyou!" He spoke quickly into the phone, knowing Abby would understand his rushed words.

"I'llberightthereMcGee!DowhateverZivatellsyoutodo." Abby spoke quicker than McGee and hung up.

Ziva looked down at Tony, while McGee made the last call, to Ducky.

"Timothy!" Ducky said, "I will be there as soon as I can. Gibbs called me." Before Tim even got a word out, he hung up.

Ziva slid down the wall to sit next to Tony, and McGee started the elevator back up to the bullpen. Ziva's face was a mask of caring and compassion and love. But her stomach was turning. She was jealous of the girl, who was not her, who held so much of DiNozzo's heart. She had never seen him cry, and yet here he was ruining his pants. She pulled his head up and forced his red-rimmed eyes to look into hers. She pulled his head onto her sholder and rubbed small circles on his back, until they got to their floor.

"DiNozzo, I need you to come to your desk. I will get you some coffee." And Tony obliged. He did as Ziva asked him and was sitting at his desk with an undrunk coffee, when Gibbs arrived a few minutes later.

Ginns slapped DiNozzo an the back of the head, getting a glaring look from Ziva, but waking Tony from his stupor. "Tell me what happend tomorrow, DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered when Tony was about to explain. Abby walked in to the bullpen, without waiting for permission, she rushed up to Tony and hugged him.

"Whoa, Abby, I'm fine." Tony attempted to convince her and Ducky, who had also just walked in and was staring at DiNozzo with eyes full of pain. Abby just Gibbs-slapped him.

"Don't you dare try and give me that BS DiNozzo!" Abbt told him.

"Abs, calm down. DiNozzo go home, get some rest. I will see you tommorow." Gibbs ordered. "Ziva, you go with him, he needs you." He added once Tony was out of earshot.

Ziva did as she was told, rushing to catch the elevator, and grabbing DiNozzo's hand. The elevator closed on Tony resting his head against Ziva's sholder.

As the elevator went down, Gibbs abd McGee got to work. "Find her, Tim." Gibbs commanded, worry entering his voice for the first time that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- People, I need you to review, and read my other stories, and tell me why Vance is doing this! Thank you. If don't get more than two reviews on this chapter, I'm not posting any more for this story! BTW- the first chapter was more like a prologue, which id why it is all he/she, and not names.**_

Present Time

Leon was pacing around the small room. His glare told Tony and Ziva that something was going to happen. Something big. Something soon. He sat on his heels between their chairs, looking first into Ziva's eyes and then into Tony's.

"Ah, true love. It really is a shame one of you has to die. Not both of course, just one for now. Because you had to dig! You had to uncover the truth!" Vance circled Tony and Ziva's chairs, like a predator stalking his pray. Essentially he was just that. A predator, and Tony and Ziva were pray.

Tony sneered, "That _is_ our job Leon. That is why you keep us around." Leon backhanded Tony and Ziva visibly flinched, dispite her years of Mossad training telling her not to. She cared to much for this man. The one who could not love her back. 'Yes! Yes, he can, he will, love me back.' Ziva told herself in times of trouble. And now sitting here, reliving the worst time of her life with him, Ziva knew it was true. He did love her and would do anything to protect her.

"Enough of your comments DiNozzo. This is not one of your movies. There is no hero. There is only the death that you will face alone in this hole." Leon remarked.

"That is where you are wrong, Leon. Gibbs will find us, he always does." Tony spat at Vance's shoes, earning another slap.

"Ha, not this time." Leon barked a laugh before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so glad you like the story! And remember, reviews save lives! (In this case Tony and Ziva's)**_

Four Months Ago

Tony knew he shouldn't be thinking about what he was thinking about. But he couldn't get his mind away from Ziva. She was driving him home, occasionally glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, when she thought he wasn't looking. But he was always looking, she realized. Ziva stopped in front of DiNozzo's apartment and walked him up to his door. She looked deeply into his eyes, trying to see into his heart. Into his soul. But there was nothing there but broken pieces of the calm, collected man he usually was. Maybe Tony would heal, maybe the pieces would come back together, but not without help. Not without sacrifices and choices neither of them wanted to make.

Ziva pulled open Tony's door and he stumbled in, falling against the wall. As he fell, Tony grabbed Ziva's wrist. She fell face first into his shirt, still wet with his tears. She stayed there for a minute, taking in the scent of him. Tony lifted up Ziva's head with his forefinger. He slowly brought his lips to hers. And they were kissing. Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David could feel the change coming in their relationship. The air was charged with the thickness of their love, if only for a moment. The kiss lengthened and deepend. As soon as it had begun, the kiss was over. Ziva pulled away, tears in her eyes, but not falling. She looked into Tony's hurt face. Ziva couldn't do it. She couldn't be with the man she loved. Tony leaned in to kiss her again, but Ziva turned away.

"Not now, Tony. Not with death as an excuse. We should wait. See if you still feel the same way later." Ziva explained gently.

"Why wait? We both know what we want!" Tony replied, anger and denial filling his previously empty eyes.

"Because Gibbs will kill us. Because you just lost the woman you love. Because right now all you want is to feel alive!" Ziva yelled. She did not want to be having this argument right now.

"You're right." Tony said after a minute. His voice was quiet, his eyes empty again. Then suddenly the fire returned. "I will find out who did this Ziva! I will! And I will kill them like they killed Jeanne!"

"I know you will find them Tony. And I pity them. But not tonight. Talk to Gibbs later. He will help you. But now you need sleep. I will be here when you wake up." Ziva said softly. She led Tony to his bed and laid him down. Then she herself collapsed on his couch. This was not how she imagined her first night sleeping in DiNozzo's house. Ziva's dreams were pleasant, filled with inapropriate imigages of her co-worker. She sighed.

Tony dreamt of gunshots and love with Ziva. He tossed and turned, still in his work clothes as he slept. His mind was trying to solve the puzzel that had emerged. Who would kill Jeanne? Why? Was it someone trying to get to him or someone trying to get to the dead Frog? The answers were hidden, the questions unknown. Tony had no doubt that to get the right questions, to uncover the answers he would have to dive head-first into a web of lies.

_**A/N- Okay, sorry that it is kind of short. I am thinking of changing the name to **_**Rule 40_(If it seems like someone is out to get you, they are.) What do you think? BTW- I think i figured out why Vance is being an SOB. You guys will never guess it. And so you know this story is going to end on a wicked cliffhanger!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Thank you all for reading and reviewing story! I checked my e-mail recently and was overwhelmed with the number of people adding my to their favorite/alert author/story lists! I hope you like this new chapter, it gives a much needed insight to the base of the story.**_

Four Months Ago

"I need a favor Leon." The tall, dark woman said, stepping out of the shadows. Her long black hair fell to her mid-back.

"What the hell are you doing here Veronica?" Leon asked. They were standing in the almost deserted NCIS parking lot. The only people there on a Friday night at nine were Gibbs and his team. They would be leaving in about an hour, after they finished the paperwork for the most recent open-shut case.

"What, I can't visit my brother, at his work, on a Friday?" Veronica deadpanned.

"No Veronica, you can't. I'm a respectable man now. I left you world of crime behind. I'm the director of a federal agency. You are an ex-con! A sister that no one knows I have!" Leon responded looking around. "Come on Veronica, you can't be here." He said leading her away.

"I'm not a con any more Leon. I went to Isreal. Joined Mossad. Heard stories about the Director's daughter, Ziva. That she worked here. She turned her back on Mossad, Leon. And Director isn't happy. He didn't expect her to come back from Somalia, and now he's out for the blood of the person who messed with his plans, a Mister DiNozzo or maybe its DiNardo, I don't know which he goes by now." Veronica smiled mischivously, like the little girl she used to be jumping from foster home to foster home with Leon.

"I know Rony, I hace my own conections at Mossad." Vance explained, pulling Veronica to his car then following her in.

"Do those conections have something to do with the time we..." Veronica was cut of by Leon.

"Everyone has skeletons in the closet, Rony. The trick is to not open the door. And disscussing just how I came to have contacts in Mossad is opening a door to a very full closet." Leon said, starting the car. "What is the favor you need?" He asked after a minute.

"I need you to kill Jeanne Benoit." Veronica answered matter-of-factly. "Director said her specificly. Said she was _'_the key' or something." She had correctly guessed that Leon was part of Mossad. "It will lure DiNozzo-slash-DiNardo out any way. Little David too."

"It's DiNozzo." He said preoccupied. "You want me to kill Jeanne Benoit? The Jeanne Benoit, daughter of The Frog? What is she the key to Rony?" Leon was getting nervous. Jeanne Benoit could anly mean one thing, and it wasn't pretty. Leon had no doubt that it had something to do with Somalia. He also knew that Veronica would be taking Tony and Ziva alive. He didn't want to be part of this. But it was his job. He had been undercover for Mossad at NCIS for more that a year, keeping an eye on Daddy's Little Girl.

"How the hell should I know, Leon? Do I look like a David to you?" She demanded. "All I know is that I have orders to capture David and DiNozzo alive, and you have orders to interigate them."

"Come on Rony, we have work to do." Leon announced, arriving at his house. "You can stay in the guest room. My wife and kids will be out of town for the week."

"Should be fun Leon. Just like old times." Veronica smiled and left to take a shower in the room Leon had directed her to.

"Gibbs is going to kill me." Leon muttered under his breath.

**_A/N- This chapter is dedicated to the real Veronica, my ANB (Asian Ninja Bitch), and Sarah, 'cuse she is still pissed at me. (So don't be! Please! I'm begging!)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Thanks for all the great reviews. Check out my other stories. I would like to politely request reviews! Thank you. The only reason I ask is because I hate my own writing and I want to be sure someone likes it! Thank you!**_

Present Time

Tony didn't know what to think. His love for Ziva was pure, but so was his passion for Jeanne. But now Jeanne was dead and the woman he wanted he could not have. Because the damn director of NCIS decided to get back at Gibbs by taking them captive. At least that was the best Tony could figure. He could only think of one other person who would kipnap them. That person was Daddy Dearest. The Director of Mossad, and Ziva's father. 'That couldn't be it,' Tony thought, 'If it is Daddy Dearest, then why is Vance holding us?' The possiblites for answers to that question were too numerous for Tony to think them through, so he settled with staring into Ziva's endless brown eyes, thinking to himself 'Stupid Toothpick Man.' For Leon Vance was keeping him from his love.

Ziva leaned her head back, breaking Tony's penetrating stare. SHe felt like he could see into the back of her mind. There were things there that she didn't want him to see. Her lingering feelings for Michael, her love for DiNozzo, himself, the passion she kept so securely locked away. Ziva leveled her head. With so little time left what was the point in keeping things from Tony? She did not know who was behind this, maybe her father, maybe Vance was working for himself, maybe it was someone after Tony, who knew? Whoever it was, Ziva loathed them. Ziva allowed her eyes to roam the room. She couldn't keep them from Tony. Again and again her eyes swept his body. Her soul filled with longing.

* * *

Vance dismissed the burly man guarding the solid, steel door. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts before he entered the room. It was a small space, not enough room for their thoughts and his. Admitting the truth, that he liked being the bad guy in the story, was a fist for Leon. It was always his sister who would drag him into trouble. "Please? Please Leo?" She would beg until he gave in. Which he always would. Leon abruptly pushed the thought away. Thinking of Veronica would only cause him pain. He turned his thoughts back to the current mission. Working for Mossad, planning out each move to rid the world of Gibbs and his team was a new high. There were other reasons for his mission, of course, but causing Gibbs pain was his favorite. Leon opened the door and entered the room.

"Do you want something this time Leon? Or are you just here to slap me around?" Vance ignored DiNozzo's jibe. His focus was solely on Ziva. He wanted Tony to squirm.

"Zee-Vah." Leon sighed, pronouncing her name in the way she only allowed Tony to. Tony became fed up quickly with Vance's ill-desguised flirting. After several sexist comments, Tony growled and dead-legged Leon. He crumbled to the ground and hit his head. Without missing a beat, Ziva kicked him in the head with her old brown boots.

"Well that went well." DiNozzo said sarcastically. "How long do you think he will be out for?"

"Maybe twenty minutes." Ziva said, speaking for the first time.

"Then we have twenty minutes to get untied, and call Gibbs. McProbie should be able to trace the call." It amazed Ziva how Tony could be making fun of McGee, even when they were likely to be killed.

The looked at each other and smiled, though neither grin reached their eyes.

"Rule number nine." They said together.

"Boot heal." Ziva said.

"Belt buckle." DiNozzo countered.

"Mine is easier." Ziva said, kicking her foot into Tony's lap.

Tony smiled and pulled out a knife. He jumped and scooted his chair over to Ziva's and began cutting at the bindings on her hands.

_**A/N- To those of you who know what I am talking about, ( if you don't than ignore this A/N) 3 is three days until I get my laptop. 15 is fifteen days until all my shows come back/end respectively. 10 is the number of school days until we leave.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews. My new goal is to get people to R&R my other stories. (I can dream). Sorry for the delay in updates. Thank you to all the people who continue reading this story, even though I never update. And thank you to CBS for making this show, because I am like obssesed with it. Um, that's all I have to say for now, but I will probable have more to say by the end of the chapter, so yeah. And read my other fanfics!**_

Four Months Ago

"Where is she McGee?" Gibbs asked, walking into the bullpen with a fresh coffee in his hand. DiNozzo and Ziva had only been gone for three hours and the silver-haired fox was on his umpteenth cup. Gibbs was trying his best to project a calm and collected air, but he didn't have the energy.

"All I've got so far, Boss, is that a call was made to Tony's phone at 10:02. The number was (655)-270-3152. The call was made from a disposable, but it is still on, so I should be able to trace its location." The younger agent read off his computer screen.

"So where id it McGee?" Gibbs demanded.

"Triangulating now Boss."

There was a pause.

"The call came from within fifty meters of Tony's apartment. It looks like the building next door." McGee clarified.

"Grab your gear, McGee. Call Ziva. I'm going to tell Vance what's going on." Gibbs said, heading to MTAC.

"What do I tell Ziva?" McGee called, but Gibbs couldn't hear him, or didn't want to.

"Boss?"

"Boss?"

* * *

Gibbs entered the director's office without knocking, as was his norm. He was unsurprised to find the desk empty, though it sent waves of sadness through his chest. Gone were the days when he could expect Jen to be in her office, ready to get out and help him on his latest expedition. The plasma was off, and Leon's secretary hadn't seen him since around nine. The flustered girl scurried into the office behind Gibbs, asking if there was anything she could help him with and telling him he shouldn't be in the director's office. Gibbs did not have the patience to deal with this. He glared at her and she rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The usually strong, quiet man collapsed onto the couch where he and Jenny had spent so many sleepless nights. They would spread the paperwork that neither of them wanted to do on the table, eat steak, and drink wine. The would enjoy the quiet of the other's company, even though both knew that their togetherness would be short-lived. They only had the rare night to spend together. Gibbs had broken his own rule, and nobody could find out. As far as the others knew rule twelve was not hypocritical.

Gibbs forced his mind from thoughts of his dead love. He went to the cabinet that Jenny had kept hidden behind the bookshelf. Vance was never a field agent, and didn't know about the hidden spots all around NCIS where Jen and Gibbs would hide their notes to each other. But not only notes had been hidden. In this particular spot, Gibbs had kept an amount of paperwork that allowed him to claim any case he wanted, Naval or not. In this case the murder of Jeanne Benoit. He was just as determined as DiNozzo to find who did this. Gibbs gut was telling him that it was all tied into Jeanne. But like the web of a spider, it had different points. He had no doubt that he was a point, as were Tony and Ziva. Leon was also critical, that Gibbs knew, but he could not help but think that the spider of this web was someone, or something, mush more sinister.

_**A/N- Dun dun dun dunnnnn! okay that was a little over dramatic. Sue me. What's going to happen? Only I and Falleninlove know! (She is under strict orders to swear at you by the way if you ask her.) So I hope you like. Let me know!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- Again, loving all the reviews! Please review my other stories if you like crime drama TV shows. **_

_**WARNING**_

_**THIS STORY IS GOING TO END ON A CLIFFHANGER! PLEASE, EVEN THOUGH YOU WILL WANT TO, DO NOT KILL ME! I AM PROBABLY NOT DOING A SEQUEL! **_

_**WARNING**_

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY MUCH TIVA, AND MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR NON-TIVA READERS. AGAIN, DO NOT KILL ME!**_

Present

Ziva sighed contently. It was nice to have her hand free. It had been days since they had been bound, gagged, and dragged into this hole. Ziva didn't even know where they were. It was not a pleasant feeling.

"How long Zee-Vah?" Tony asked. He was right in assuming that she had been counting how long the Director had been out.

"Ten minutes, Tony." Tony's face fell at the news.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. I don't have time to get the other one off. You are going to have to manage." DiNozzo's voice was full of emotion. Ziva stopped scooting her chair toward the knocked out director. She looked up and all thoughts of escape left her mind. She reached out and gently Gibbs-slapped Tony.

"Never apologize DiNozzo. It is a sign of weakness." Ziva said as she used the free hand she had on the back of Tony's head to pull him into a kiss. Their kiss was long, and by the end neither could breathe. Tony's mind was spinning when Ziva leaned in for another kiss. He didn't protest, though there wasn't much he could do any way. But then DiNozzo pulled away. Ziva took his que and pulled back, but Tony saw hurt flash across her face before she could hide it.

"I don't think now's the best time!" He announced in a high-pitched girlish voice. Ziva looked confused.

"It's from _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_" DiNozzo clarified. Ziva was still confused, but assumed if they got out, or even if they didn't, she could ask him later.

Ziva looked down and resumed moving her chair toward Leon to grab his phone. She did. Then went painstakingly over to Tony's chair, so he could call McGee.

"Vance has been out for fifteen minutes. He should wake up in about five and won't remember what happened. So long as we are still tied up." Ziva told him while the phone was ringing.

* * *

McGee didn't want to answer his insistently ringing phone. But being a good NCIS agent he check the caller ID. Tim was surprised to see it was Vance.

"Uh...Boss?" McGee asked the senior agent.

"What McGee?" The silver haired man snapped. He was busy searching for Ziva, or DiNozzo, or Vance, or anything that could lead them to one, or all, of the three.

"Vance is calling , Boss." Tim announced

"So answer it McGee!" Gibbs snapped.

"This is Special Agent McGee, NCIS"

"Probie, it's me." A familiar voice answered from the other line.

* * *

DiNozzo could hear McGee talking to Gibbs in the background.

"Boss, it's Tony." The probie agent said.

"Put him on speaker McGee." Came the demand. Tony sighed.

"McGoo, still here! Trace the call. We only have like..."

"Three minutes." Ziva told Tony.

"Three minutes." Tony told McGee.

"I'm tracing DiNozzo." McGee said.

"Where are you DiNozzo? Where have you guys been? What _the hell _happened?" Gibbs questions cam rapid fire.

"Got the trace Boss."

"We gotta go Boss." DiNozzo said, before clicking off the phone and giving it to Ziva to put back in Leon's pocket.

"We have a problem Tony." Ziva said. DiNozzo didn't look surprised.

"What?"

"I'm not tied up."

"I can help with that, " A young girl came into the room. Ziva guessed she was about fourteen, and her blonde hair fell just past her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Ziva asked tensely. She distrusted anyone who knew who she really was. Because this girl knew she was a David, this girl knew what she did. Who her family was. Who she was. Why she was here.

"I am Sarah." The girl answered sell-righteously, fixing her glasses. Zivacould see tan lines on her face. They must be somewhere where it was sunny. Close to D.C too. Vance coulsn't just walk away from being the Director on NCIS.

"And I am here to make sure that that man doesn't kill you when he wakes up." Sarah was still talking.

"I'm sorry about this." She said moving Ziva's chair so it was facing Tony's again and tieing her hand back down.

"Give me the knife, Anthony." Sarah demanded. "You don't have much time left. Give me the knife so I can put it back in Ziva's boot!"

Not having much choice, DiNozzo did as he was told.

"Go!" He ordered the girl. "You don't want to be here when he wakes up." Sarah left, closing the door behind her with a heavy thunk.

"Imagine. being saved by a fourteen year old." Tony remarked.

Ziva was lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of when she was fourteen. That had been the year when she was officialy joined into Mossad. She had made her first kill shortly after that. It was a different feeling than what she had expected. ZIva did not expect to feel the lose that came with taking a life, even a life she did not know. That feeling was stronger now, though some of the guilt was relinquished. Now when she pulled the trigger, she knew she was protecting her love. She could see the relife on his face. See the life she saved. But the loss still pulled, on the edge of her mind, begging for attention. But Ziva would not give the attention until she was at home, in bed, safely away from DiNozzo's eyes as he would try to help her. An the guilt of killing someone ins't something that can be helped.

Ziva snapped out of it as she heard the director stir. He sat up groggily and looked at the two captives. They were just as he had left them. Leon figured that he had passed out from low-blood sugar. It had happened before. Vance stood and shrugged off the thoughts, they would not help him now. DiNozzo smirked.

"What are you doing here Leon?" Tony asked scaldingly. "_We _are here because, well I don't really know. But that's not important right now. What is important is you. So tell us, why are you here?" Vance did not have it in him to out-sarcasm DiNozzo, so instead he did the unthinkable, he answered his questions.

"I'm hereto protect the one I am loyal to." Leon snapped, annoyed.

"And who is that?" Ziva questioned.

"Not NCIS." Tony answered.

"Who I am loyal to is none of your concern, as long as you know it isn't you." Vance said, his voice raising. "I protect them." His voice raised even more. This angered Tony who was tempted to yell back.

"And it is not NCIS that you protect! Though that is your job, your obligation as Director! You took the job! You took the oath! And yet here you are, betraying your country, no doubt for blood money from a foreign government!" DiNozzo did not rise above the temptation. Zive glared at Tony, this was not going to help them.

"What has NCIS done for me?I have been competing with Jenifer Shepard since the start of my career! And now she is dead and I still compete with her for your team's loyalty! I competed for the Benoit case! I wanted The Frog too! But I did what she did not. I was strong enough to take what she could not. Even though The Frog is dead, I took what would have pained him most. I took the life of his daughter. And I will take the life of the one his daughterloves. And the life of the one that man loves. And the life of every single person who cares about one of the three!" Vance was passionate about this, both Tony and Ziva could tell. He would kill them.

"So you are going to kill me, kill Tony, kill Gibbs, kill McGee, kill duck and palmer, kill Abby and Franks and all of Gibbs ex-wives?" Ziva asked, "All by your self?"

"Whether I kill by my self or I have help, you will never know! But yes I will kill all that you mentioned!" With that Vance stormed out of the room.

"Jeanne. Jeanne was the key to it all. Just as I said." Tony's eyes welled. He had never so hated being right.

_**A/N- This chapter is a little long and a little busy, but bare with me please.**_

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SARAH WHO INSPIRED THE HELPFUL GIRL (WHO WILL BE MAKING A REAPPEARANCE). BECAUSE SARAH KEPT BEGGING ME IN 'S SCIENCE CLASS!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- Thank you for all the reviews. Glad you like it. If you want to me to change my mind about the cliffehanger you are going to have to try harder. And remember, it is my dream to be a lawyer. I love arguing and controversy. I love upseting people. I love making people hate me. It is just the way I am. You want a sequel, convince me. Sorry if I sound like a witch with a capital B, but that is who I am. (Ask falleninlove, or Sarah C!) Besides that I wanted to make an announcement-**_

**_WHETHER YOU LOVE MY STORIES, OR HATE MY STORIES, LOVE ME, OR HATE ME, I LOVE YOU FOR READING MY STORY! YOU ARE MY PEOPLE AND I LOVE YOU! MU-HA-HA (WITH A STRAIT FACE- IF YOU KNOW ME OR WATCH CHUCK YOU WILL GET THAT LAST PART!)_**

**_Another announcement-_**

**_I WISH TO TAKE OVER FANFICTION (AND THEN THE WORLD- LIKE THE RING 'AN EVIL ORGINIZATION HELL-BENT ON TAKING OVER THE WORLD' OR HULU!) PLEASE HELP ME BY MAKING ME THE MOST REVIEWED PERSON EVER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T NORMALY REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW ME! IF YOU ARE READING THIS IT PROVES YOU CARE, SO CARE JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE TODAY ABOUT MY PLOT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD...UH..COUGH..COUGH..FANFICTION...COUGH..COUGH...I'M NOT TAKING OVER ANYTHING. PLEASE HELP ME TAKE OVER THE WORLD. UM YEAH._**

**_Sorry for the evil ranting. Sometimes my Victor Stecker-Epps/Carla/Management/Ring/Hulu/Eli David/Ellen DeGeneris/Evil Dictator/Gilroy/Stricktler/Simon side gets the better of me. _**

**_Another announcement- THIS CHAPTER IS SO TIVA, IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE TIVE, OR HAVE A PROBLEM WITH READING TIVA, YOU ARE READING THE WRONG STORY! THIS IS A TIVACENTRIC STORY! DEAL WITH IT! THANK YOU!_**

**_Anyway... On with the story!_**

Three Months And Twenty-Nine Days Ago

Ziva did not sleep well. Her thoughts roamed from Tony to what he must be dreaming about. The girl in his dreams. She hoped it was her, even when she knew that it wasn't. Ziva thought about what it was like to lose someone. She thought about Tony's tortured cries as he slept. Ziva wondered what caused them. It was after three in the morning and still DiNozzo's hell did not release him. Was it the life he led as a child? The abuse and neglect he suffered? Or was it death and rejection that caused his thoughts to torment him? It was at this thought that Ziva realized that she did not, could not, know the man she loved. He had built walls around himself as protection and he wouldn't let anyone through. There were moments when chinks of rock would fall away from the wall, but they would be repaired just as quickly. Ziva wished that she had not pushed DiNozzo away this night, that she had shared with him a bond that would seal their fate. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't break down her own walls to break down his. Ziva waited at the foot of his bed for Tony to awake. She could not sleep and she promised him she would be there when woke up. Ziva didn't intend to break that promise.

In Tony's mind he saw the harsh hand rushing toward his face. He knew well the pain that he would come and the ten-year-old boy in him flinched. It was like being a young boy again and that was a place he didn't want to go. Whether he wanted to go or not the dreams kept coming. The hand was not the expected on of his Father. It was Jeanne's. Then Abby's and Jenny's. The last hand to leave a mark on his face was Ziva's. Her nail drawing blood on his cheek. That was what caused the screams of terror and pain to erupt from Tony's lips; the fact that the ones he loved could be so cruel. He could feel the tears mixed with sweat running down his face and back, there was a strange pressure on his feet.

Eventually DiNozzo's eyes fluttered open. He couldn't seem to focus at first. As if he was still stuck in his childhood, or still in the arms of a dead woman. When Anthony looked up his eyes were met with a sight that caught his breath. He flinched, in the real world this time, his most recent dream was fresh in his mind. Tony took a breath. His dream was just a dream. Ziva was sitting on his feet, gently rubbing his legs, in her own world. Her thoughts were close to home though. When she heard Tony's sudden intake of breath. She looked up and smiled at his shocked features.

"Ziva..." Tony attempted to speak, but his voice was hoarse from the hours of screaming that had come before.

"Tony, don't. I'm sorry about last night. I should have... We should have..." DiNozzo had never heard the former Mossad Officer at a loss for words. She quickly overcame the need for words though. Ziva leaned forward and pressed her lips against Tony's. His immediate shock gave way to an exuberant joy that outshone the pain he was feeling. DiNozzo pulled Ziva close to him and put her head down against the soft down pillows.

"Is this what you really want, Zee-Vah?" Ziva just kissed him again and began to unbutton the shirt he wore to work and collapsed in the night before. Tony smiled and kissed her back, pulling her shirt over her head.

* * *

"Go get some sleep, McGee!" Gibbs ordered for the thirteenth time. The younger agent was still taking pictures of the scene and hadn't even begun sketching yet. He just walked into the hallway to go investigate the rest of the house. Things were slow going with only half of the team. They found Jeanne's body in the living room of an apartment across the street from Tony's. It was close to three thirty in the morning. Both had tried calling Tony and Ziva's cell phones, but neither answered. McGee even went to go knock on Tony's door, put quit his endeavor when he heard Ziva's giggles echoing into the hallway. When informed of this, Gibbs just smiled. They _were _the only ones on the team who hadn't broken rule twelve.

Gibbs pondered whether or not their relationship would work. Particularly with their latest case. Jeanne's murder could throw the proverbial wrench into things. If this were the case then there were going to be a lot of akward conversations in his basement, with both DiNozzo and Ziva letting themselves in to talk. Gibbs predicted that he would finish another boat. They would drink many bottles of bourbon, and "How do you get the damn boat out?" would be asked more than any of them would count. Eventually things between the two would calm down, but they would never be the same. If nothing else though, Gibbs had faith in true love. He, himself, had fallen in love, twice. It was almost like magic. It seemed this way for Tony and Ziva. Like they were meant for each other. Tony's movie quotes and dedication; Ziva's brains and reflexes. Sure they would fight, but it was foreplay for both of them.

and Jimmy Palmer walked into the apartment just then, their normal arguing pulling Gibbs from his thoughts. It seemed as if the Autopsy Gremlin had gotten them lost again.

"I made the right turn Doctor. It is a left then a right. Not a right then a left!" Palmer was saying. Sometimes Gibbs wondered why Dicky didn't drive.

"No Mr. Palmer. You tuen right _and then _you turn left!" the older man announced, then looked around. "Hello Jethro. confuses his lefts and rights this early in the morning."

"I made the ..." Palmer stopped mid-sentence. Gibbs was staring at him. "I'm going to go get the gurney Dr. Mallard." He scurried out of the room and down the stairs. Gibbs eyes followed the young man as he left. One day he would make a wonderful M.E. Thankfully that day was not today.

"You got TOD, Duck?" Gibbs questioned, watching the other man take the brunette's liver temperature.

"I would say this poor woman died shortly after ten, Jethro. Should I assume that this is the shadowy Ms. Benoit?"

"Yeah Duck. This is her." Though he answered, Gibbs mind was years away. Sixteen years away. The silver haired man could still see Kelly's giggling laugh. Could still see her smile. He could feel Shannon's delicate features, as if she was still standing before him. And Jenny. He could remember their first night in Paris as if it were yesterday. All these images flashed in his mind's eye as Gibbs struggled to regain controle of his emotions. It didn't work. His heart filled with pity for his senior agent. Losing someone you care about isn't easy. But Tony knew that. He crossed an ocean to get back that love last time. Hopefully his love for Ziva would the pain, but it was entirely possible that new love would just throw the loss of old love into sharper releaf. Ducky kept talking, hoping to bring Gibbs back to the present.

"Cause of death appears to be a gunshot to the heart. Death would have been instantaneous. He was saying when McGee walked in to the room, Palmer coming in with the gurney from the other door. Gibbs noticed that McGee had not done as he was told. He was still here and not sleeping at home.

"I can't learn anything more here Jethro. Would it disrupt you crime seen if and I remove the body?"

"No, Duck. Do what you have to do. And don't let them notify next of kin."

"May I ask why Jethro?" The doctor questioned, puzzeled.

"The only next of kin she has left is DiNozzo, and he already knows, Ducky." The man nodded in silent understanding. took the motion as his que to load the body onto the gurney. The doctor and his assistant exited stage right, so to speak.

"I found a gun, Boss." McGee said, speaking for the first time.

"Where was it McGee?" Gibbs snapped.

"On the bed, Boss. Just sitting on the pillows. Not loaded. No prints. No nothing. The perfect crime." The wheels in Tim's mind were beginning to turn, thinking of a new case and a new crime for L. J. Tibbs and his NCIS crime-fighting team. A new. Maybe he would call it Lost Love. Tony might kill him though. McGee was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand hitting the back of his head.

"No such thing as the perfect crime McGee. Take the evidence to Abby. See if she can find something on it."

"On it, Boss." Tim collected all the evidence and rushed to do as he was told. The young agent carried the box down the stairs to the blue Dodge. He could not help but stop and stare at Tony's window. The bedroom light was on, outlining two figures. McGee could not see it, but they had tears in their eyes. Tim raised his hand in greeting. The two nodded in response and walked away from the window, drawing the curtain as they did.

_**A/N- This may or may not be the last chapter that I do for awhile. I am going on vacation. I might have time to do another chapter. If not read my other stories! **_


	10. An Explanation

**_AN EXPLANATION _**

**_It seems as though some of my wonderful readers are confused. So here is an explanation to help explain (duh) what has happened so far, (in order that it happened.)_**

**_Chapter 1. Tony and Ziva were taken captive by Vance._**

**_Chapter 2. Jeanne is killed by an unknown party. Tony flips. Gibbs arrives. Ziva takes Tony home._**

**_Chapter 3. Leon tells Tony and Ziva that one of them is going to die. Ziva realizes that no matter what Tony will stop at nothing to protect her._**

**_Chapter 4. At Tony's house, Tony and Ziva kiss, but don't go any further after Ziva pushes Tony away._**

**_Chapter 5. Vance has a sister named Veronica. She works for Mossad. So does Vance. He is under cover for Director David, spying on Ziva. He has been since he appeared on the show. Veronica wants Leon to kill Jeanne._**

**_Chapter 6. Tony admits to himself his love for Ziva. Vance admits to himself that he likes being the bad guy. Vance annoys Tony. Tony dead legs Vance. Ziva KOs Vance with a kick to the head. Tony takes Ziva knife from he boot heel and cuts the bindings on her wrist._**

**_Chapter 7. McGee finds that Jeanne's dead body is near Tony's house. Gibbs collects papers he had hidden away from when Jenny was alive so that he could be lead on the case of Jeanne's death, even though it is not Navy related._**

**_Chapter 8. Ziva uses her one free hand to get Leon's phone. Tony and Ziva kiss. Tony calls McGee. McGee traces the call and knows where Tony and Ziva are. Tony hangs up on McGee. A young girl named Sarah ties Ziva's hand back down so Vance doesn't get suspious. Vance admits that he is not loyal to NCIS, but he won't say who he is loyal to. Leon is tiered of competing with Jenny, even though she is dead. _**

**_Chapter 9. Tony dreams about his childhood. Ziva admits that she loves him to herself. They sleep together (implied.) Gibbs and McGee find Jeanne's body in an apartment across from Tony's apartment. _**

**_I HOPE THAT HELPS YOU ALL TO BETTER UNDERSTAND. IT YOU HAVE ANY REMAINING QUESTIONS PLEASE P.M ME OR ASK IN A REVIEW. I WILL DO MY BEST TO ANSWER. BE WARNED THAT SOMETHINGS I WON'T BE ABLE TO TELL YOU YET._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N- Okay, I am sooooo sorry that i haven't posted in forever! I went on vacation. and then I had writers block, which i still kinda have. Ask Lynnbin101, I complain to her about it every day. Then I got busy pretending to study for finals. So I hope you like.**_

_**WARNING- THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH CHILD ABUSE, NOTHING GRAPHIC, BUT ALL THE SAME, I FELT I SHOULD TELL YOU.**_

Present

"Ziva, I'm sorry." Ziva looked confused.

"I love you." Still she looked puzzeled.

"This is my fault." She shook her head in denial of the statement, but didn't try to convince DiNozzo otherwise. Maybe it was his past, but Tony had managed to build up a talent for blaming everthing on himself. If she told him that he was wrong, that in fact it was Leon's fault, or Director David's fault, or even her damn fault, it would only serve to more firmly convince him that he was to blame. The two lapsed into silence.

"Tell me what it was like." Ziva asked out of the blue, minutes later.

"What, what was like Zee-Vah?" He asked in a flirting tone, trying to abandon the previous conversation.

"What it was like being a young, rich, non-disowned Anthony DiNozzo."

"Why do you want to know that?" Tony demanded. Knowing that he would have to strengthen the walls that surrounded his psyche if he wanted to escape this conversation unscathed.

'That is highly unlikely.' he thought to himself. Ziva sighed. DiNozzo was getting offensive, as he always did when he was forced to remove his masks, and not cover his feelings with a movie quote and sarcasm.

"I want to know because I love you too!" Ziva said, her voice rising and filling with unshed tears. "I care about you and I want to know why you wear the masks that you do! I want to know who I am laying in bed with!" She was almost yelling now.

"If you mean that you want to know who your _getting into _bed with, " DiNozzo gave a sharp, humorless laugh, "Then I think it is a little late for _that _question." Irony was thickly layered into his words. A tear slipped down Ziva's eye and down her face. Tony's cruel sarcas, cut her to the bone. Seeing this, DiNozzo's mask of indifference fell away. All that was left was a scared, scarred man, hut more than anyone should be.

"You don't want to know." The truth as he saw it.

"Yes Tony, I want to. I want to know the man I love." Ziva's voice was quiet now. Trying, not in vain she knew, to convince Tony to be honest with her. Tony's eyes closed as he delved into the world of memories he had tried so hard to surpress. It was odd for him to be going there willingly, against the grain. The only time he ever visited the Palace of Memories was when he went to sleep, and the cries escaped from his lips. He needed now, phisicaly and mentally, to give Ziva what she wanted. He could deny her nothing.

Twenty-Seven Years Ago

The young boy ran through the house, mindful of the antiques in the hallway around him. He was a lanky child, good in sports, with brown hair and brilliant green eyes that changed with his mood. For the moment, they were a shinning shade of emerald.

"Anthony! Stop your running around!" A harsh voice cut the air and Anthony froze mid-step. Silently putting his foot down, emotions flitted across the young boy's face. The happiness that was there minutes before had fled, replaced with a rapid change from resentment, to anger, to ironic pleasure, where it finally settled. A run in with a drunk, angry father had been part of Anthony's plans for the beautiful summer day. He loved the attention, if the only time it was given was when he was being punished, then so be it. He began to back slowly down the hall, praying that his father would not resume his drinking in the study. Lady Luck was on his side today.

"Anthony, did I dismiss you?" Came the call from a few steps down the hall. The boy flinched, he much prefered being called Tony. Said child stopped backing away.

"No Sir." He said, his voice steady and holding more than a tint of rebelion.

"Then why are you leaving?" Tony cursed the elder DiNozzo's perfect hearing. "Enter. Pick up the pace. Come on boy, I haven't got all day to deal with you!" Anthony Senior ordered. Young Tony did as he was told, defiantly, proudly, accepting the punishment that was given. It had been worth it, thought he couldn't sit for a week. For a few minutes of his father's attention, the boy would accept ant punishment that was given.

Present

Tony didn't know how much he had said out loud. But judging by the tears running down Ziva's face, he guessed most of it.

"I was eleven at the time, and I had already figured out that if I wanted my dad to notice me, then I would have to get into trouble." Tony said, his tone bitter, covering the pain he felt with resentment. He did a damn good job of it too. Looking at him,you would have seen only a glowering, angry man. Ziva saw past his facade, though. She saw the hot knives burning at the flesh and soul f his heart. She saw how much it hurt him. And Ziva realized where every scream came from, when DiNozzo was asleep, and she knew that the same screams and images that haunted Tony would also torture her when she closed her eyes. They were the cries that DiNozzo did not release as a child, to proud to give his father the satisfaction of hearing him break down, even though he wanted the pain and attention.

Ziva clenched her fists more tightly on the arms of the chair, so much so that her knuckles were burning white. She vowed that is she ever met the elder Anthony DiNozzo in a dark alley, or anywhere else, she would put her Mossad training and skills to good use. Seeing these thoughts in Ziva's eyes, DiNozzo decided that it was time to intervene.

"No, you won't." He spoke harshly, his green eyes softening to a summer-grass green at the shock on Ziva's face. It was so rare that she was taken unaware by anything.

"Won't what?" She asked, quickly trying to cover the mistake of not covering her thoughts, so to speak, when Tony was near.

"You won't do whatever it is you are thinking about doing to my father." Tony clarified.

"Not what I was thinking." Ziva lied.

"Really? What then?" He asked sarcasticaly. Ziva racked her brain. And came up with the perfect story.

"That first day after Jeanne died. When we spent the whole day at your apartment." Ziva's lie quickly formed on her lips as her thoughts switched track. DiNozzo looked surprised and then not-so-surprised when he realized that she was not liying through her teeth. Thoughts of their morning/day/night together would not have earned the vengeful look in her eyes.

"Fine Tony! You were right. I was thinking of hurting your father, okay!" Tony smiled a small, sad smile. It was not often that he got Ziva to admit that she was not telling the truth, thought he did wish her lie had been true. A truer lie. It had a nice ring to it. The conversation had dropped off at Ziva's admission and pale light was filtering in through the dirty glass of the lone window.

"What are _you _thinking Tony?" Ziva asked, trying to renew the talk they had been having.

"A quote my eighth grade science teacher once told me. He said 'the strong take from the weak, but the smart take from the strong.'" Tony seemed almost in a daze, but he continued to speak.

"And I was thinking, if this is so true, which I do believe it to be, then why are _you _stuck here with me. You are the strongest, smartest person I know. The strongest, smartest person I have ever met, Gibbs and McGee included. I am the slowest, the dumbest, I deserve to be here." DiNozzo trailed off, looking down at his feet for a moment and then up to see flames of anger spark in Ziva's eyes.

"What?" He demanded.

"I'm going to kill him." Ziva growled.

"Who?" DiNozzo had a shocked-slash-surprised-deer-in-the-headlights-look in his eyes.

"Vance. Your father. Whoever the hell it was who drilled into you that you are always to blame. That you are never right. And I would rather be here with you than anywhere else with anyone else." Ziva was officially pissed. Not someone you wanted to mess with. Tony truly pitied Vance for a moment, until he realized that Vance had killed Jeanne. Then he was just as pissed as Ziva.

Were you to walk into that small desert looking room just then, would would have back away slowly. Fortunately, Leon Vance is not you. Unfortunately for him actually.

Leon did walk in just then, and was very tempted to back away slowly, as if Tony and Ziva were two very dangerous predators getting ready to jump him. When really they were two prisoners, died to chairs, staying strong only by the other's presence. Vance was surprised by the icy, threatening silence in the room. Both captives were staring at him with eyes so cold and sharp they could have cut ice.

"If only looks would kill." Ziva breathed quietly, though both men heard her.

"If only looks _could _kill, Ziva." Tony whispered back, their argument earlier forgiven, love tinting his every word. Vance flinched. He was really starting to get tired of a trained Mossad assassin wanting to kill him. He knew that if Ziva wanted him dead, and he didn't kill her first, she would soon find a way to dispose of him.

Leon quickly made up his mind. He walked over to Ziva's chair and pulled out a knife. Ziva closed her eyes, preparing to feel the blade perice her skin, when suddenly the pressure on her wrist released, replaced by a strong hold on her upper arm. Ziva opened her eyes. Vance was cutting her bindings. He pulled Ziva up from her chair and Ziva tried to kick out. Seeing this, Leon forced her neck down, and Ziva's up-coming knee collided forcefully with her nose. It started to bleed. Tony struggled to get free, the need to help Ziva surpassing every other instinct. Vance kicked out at DiNozzo, his foot hitting him firmly in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Tony doubled over as much as he could, trying to get his breath back. He brought his head up just in time to see the Director dragging Ziva out if the room, blood and tears mixed as they flowed down her face.

"Remember the first morning, Tony" Ziva whispered through her tears at him as she was forced out of the room. She started to say something else, but was cut off by the firm slamming of the door, and Tony could hear her no more.

_**A/N- DON'T KILL ME! I AM SO SORRY I HAD TO DO IT. I hoped you guys, my lovely readers liked this chapter. I have to dedicate this chapter to my eighth grade science teacher, who really did give me that quote! Thank you all.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N- Okay, only two reviews? Really? You guys can do better then that. I know you can. Unless I get more than seven reviews on this next chapter, which I will end on a cliffhanger, then I am not continuing. My feelings are hurt. :-(**_

Present

"So where are they McGee?" Staring at the phone DiNozzo had called almost an hour earlier. McGee had brought it down to Abby's lab, and was attempting to regain the information from his trace that had been deleted. It was killing the older man not to be out saving his team, and Special Agent Sarah Jones was far from his mind. Not where she should be. He paced back and forth in Labby, wearing a hole in the floor. Both Tim and Abigail were typing furiously at the keyboard. Four hands were better than two, Gibbs guessed. The two were so in tune with each other that they could both type and their fingers would do no more than casually brush against each other now and then. Abby and Tim were as perfect for each other as Tony and Ziva were. Gibbs shook his head at the tears in his eyes. Having lost both true love and soul mate, it sometimes pained Gibbs to see his team, so perfect together, and not even realizing it.

Trying to escape these thoughts, and noticing that McGee hadn't answered him, Gibbs turned his mind to what had kept him from saving his team earlier.

Almost An Hour Ago

McGee was writing down the address, coping it off his computer screen, as fast as he could. When his screen went black. Someone had pulled the fire alarm, instantly cutting off power to the building. As McGee stood in shock, Gibbs pulled him out of the bullpen and toward the stairs. Making sure that his agent was okay, Gibbs payed no attention to his surroundings. He walked right into a young agent. A probie on another team. He stared into the girls brown eyes. Tim didn't even notice. He was busy typing on the small touch screen of his phone. The girl seemed familiar to Gibbs.

"Who are _you_?" He demanded with a glare that had made Marines cry.

"Special Agent Sarah Jones." She answered. Not the least bit fazed by Gibbs. This made McGee look up. He had never met anyone, besides Jenny, who was immune to Jethro's stare. Tim, himself had almost wet his pant the first time it was directed at him.

"Where did you transpheer from, _Special Agent Sarah Jones_?" Gibbs asked. Mimicking her voice and not dropping his stare.

"Baltimore homicide, two years. Before that, Ohio State. Phis. Ed. major." Now McGee was staring too, at this new agent. Her life seemed to be an exact copy of DiNozzo's. It was kind of creepy. Aparentlly Gibbs thought so too.

The trio was standing outside of one of the exit doors. Gibbs stopped in his tracks. Years of working with the older man had taught McGee to trust the man's gut. It had also tuned his own instincts. Gibbs grabbed the girl roughly by the upper arm and dragged her to a place where they could talk without being interupted.

"Who are you? Really?" Gibbs demanded, expecting an honest answer. "'Cuz you sure as hell aren't NCIS."

"I didn't say I was NCIS, Agent Gibbs." Sarah responded. Nothing Gibbs did seemed to intimidate her.

"_Special_ Agent." Gibbs growled. Two could play at a game of cat and mouse.

"I'm sorry, _Special Agent Gibbs._" She didn't sound sorry at all. Gibbs stared at her. The silence became thick as soup.

"I'm FBI." Sarah said finally.

"Uh-uh." Tim said. He had run the name through every database he could think of. Sure it was illegal to download government databases onto your phone, but it came in handy, times like these.

"She's not FBI, CIA, NSA, CSS, NCIS, CSI, or NASCAR." McGee read off his tiny screen.

"NASCAR. You have the NASCAR database on your phone." Sarah questioned. McGee shrugged.

"I'm JCC." Neither Tim nor Gibbs had heard of JCC.

"Judson Chapman Corporation." Sarah explained. Both men still looked puzzeled.

"Mr. Judson is our Director of sorts. No one knows who Chapman is. And it is a Corporation that is kind of like The Ring." They stared.

"Don't you guys watch TV? No? I bet Tony would know. Okay then. I'm sorry about this, but I have to go." Sarah round-house kicked Gibbs to the stomach. He doubled over, reaching for the gun that was still locked in his desk. McGee bent down to check if his boss was okay. He didn't feel the femine hand, that wasn't Abby's, reaching into his front pocket. Gibbs waved his hand up, telling Tim to catch Sarah. McGee reacher for his gun, but Sarah had already fled. In her hand was McGee's phone, containing every USA database known to man.

Present

"I think I know where they are Boss." McGee said, minutes later, calling Gibbs from his memories. He began to continue, but was cut off.

"Where is your phone, McGee." The older man asked, not hearing his agents earlier statement.

"In my pocket Boss." Tim said, reaching a hand to get his phone. A shocked look on his face as he found his pocket empty.

"Sarah Jones has my phone Boss. She has access to all of our governments top-clearence information." Both Gibbs and Abby stared at him. This could not be happening.

_**A/N- Cliffhanger. Told you. Now I need ten reviews. Thanks. This chapter is dedicated to falleninlove, who inspired Special Agent Sarah, and , my science teacher, who know controles an orgainization hell-bent on taking over the world.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N- Nine reviews! That is much better, my lovely readers. Thank you. Okay answering The Question.**_

_**No, I am not going to cross this into Chuck. I may make references to different shows, but this is and always will be a NCIS fanfic. For those of you who reconized that The Ring was from Chuck I give you a round of applause. JCC is kinda like The Ring, because is hell bent on taking over the world, but for totally different reasons.**_

Three Months And Twenty-Seven Days Ago

The early morning sun streamed over the airport in Tel Aviv. Veronica Vance stretched her limbs as she dismounted the plane. Her neck was stiff and her nerves were wound. Standing at full height, Veronica was just above five and a half feet. She had always felt short next to Leon. But with him across an ocean, Veronica felt ready to take on the world, or at least Eli David. There was a long, black limo waiting for her on the runway and the driver had already stowed her luggage. Veronica nodded to the man holding the car door open and slid gratefully into the interior of the car. The plush leather was much more comfortable than the first-class seats on the plane.

"Good morning Miss. Where are you in from?" Asked the driver respectably.

"England." Veronica answered crisply in a tight british accent. She loved using different cover IDs. To the attendents on the jet, Veronica had been Mrs. Bellair, going to visit her brother, who worked at the embassy.

"I hear it is very bad weather there." The driver said with a heavy accent of his own.

"Very rainy, most of the time, but there is sun also." Veronica said. making small talk. The limo pulled up in front of what appeared to be a normal office building. Veronica smiled. She sometimes wish she could post a sign that declared 'Mossad : Your friendly neighborhood Israeli spies' outside the building.

"Thank you." Veronica said, getting out of the car. A guard had exited the building and was removing her bags from the trunk. Walking ahead of him, Veronica strode purposefully into the building. She held her head high, and found her way to the director's office. She did not knock, just walked in. If the director could order her to return to Isreal, then damn it she could walk into his office.

"Veronica. How nice to see you." The director said, still looking at the papers scattered across his desk. Veronica smiled and sat on Eli's desk, forcing him to look up at her. Her eyes were sparkling dangerously. Eli craned his neck. With Veronica sitting on his desk his eyes fell on the patch of exposed skin that was her stomach. He stood up. Veronica swung her legs, the heels of her boots leaving ugly marks on the director's desk. Eli grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down, his eyes locking hers, he kissed her.

"Is there something you wanted besides me, Director?" Veronica asked. Before things could go to far, business had to be out of the way. She had been carrying on an affair with Eli for almost two months.

"Yes. There is." Eli said, almost regretfully. He reached his hand behind Veronica, grabbing the gun she had tucked into the back of her pants. He stuck it under her chin.

"Thank you for having Leon take care of Jeanne for us. Are Anthony and Ziva with him?" Eli asked walking forward until Veronica was pressed against the wall and he was pressed against her.

"Yes Director. They are at a secure location. Leon is awaiting your directions as to what to do with them." Veronica said spitefully. She didn't think Eli would pull the trigger and she hated it when he brought her brother up.

"Good." Eli said.

"Oh, and Veronica," He continued, "I'm sorry about this. We always did have fun."

"Yes." Veronica whispered as he pulled the trigger, even though his statement was not a question. Eli didn't look as the life slid out of Veronica's eyes. He called someone to his office to take care of the body and the blood and he walked outside. It was raining as if the sky was crying for the loss of life. Eli cursed the man behind it all. He cursed him again, this time out loud.

"That's not very nice, Eli." A voice said from behind him. The director spun around. Standing up against the wall was a tall figure. He was lanky and blond, and spoke with a Boston accent. His voice at the moment was layered with threat. He didn't like to be teased.

"My apologies, ." Eli stammered. The hard look in 's blue eyes did not leave. He waved Eli away.

"Go inside Eli." ordered. The director did as he was told. Judson looked at the sky. Things were going to have ti change and soon. Leon would not react well to his sister's death. Judson sighed missing the life he used to lead and profoundly hating one man.

Tony DiNardo.

Anthony DiNozzo.

_**A/N- Okay, the Eli/Veronica thing. **_

_**One...Two...Three...Ewwwww!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to the real life Veronica, my ANB, and , my eighth grade science teacher. Thank you for reading and sorry it is so short.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N- Not much to say. I hope you like. Review. The usual. Um, yeah, I don't have the energy to go off an an evil tangent, so read my other stories. Have a great day. Enjoy your summer. I love you all._**

Present

Special Agent Sarah Jones reclined in the upright leather chair, muttering curses under her breath. She had been waiting for more than a half an hour and had yet to show. She began to play with the iPhone in her hand, laughing, outright, at McGee's online hanger, The Elf Lord. He was actually using a character named The Elf Lord in his newest story. From what Jones could tell, he planned on calling it 'Seventh Sense.' Sarah continued waiting for to arrive. Another couple of minutes passed before Jones got bored. She stood up and looked around the room. The only thing personalizing the office was a framed photo on the large desk. Jones walked over and examined it. There were four people. and a man that could have been his twin. Each man had his arm around a woman and all four were wearing wedding bands, Jones frowned, she hadn't know that Judson had been married. But then again she hadn't know anything about him. The woman 's brother was holding was a tall red head. Sarah re-looked at the woman with Judson. She was familiar. She was a lanky brunette. Then it clicked in Sarah's head.

It was Jeanne Benoit and she had been married to .

Sarah greedily pulled the picture out of the frame. Inscribed, in all capitals, on the back was 'JEANNE, JUDSON, CHAPMAN, CHLOE; PROVINCE POINT; 2006.' Jones stared at the words, trying to make sense of them. She did not notice hovering over her shoulder until he placed a hand on her arm, his eyes filled with a burning pain. Jones looked up, meeting his eyes. Anger instantly filled them. He slapped her without hesitation across the face. A well practiced movement.

"Sit." He ordered tersely. Sarah did as she was told, quickly moving away from the desk and placing the picture down. She sat again in the stiff, leather chair that she had previously occupied, looking on with a red cheek. Judson sat down and and picked up the photo in his long, boney fingers. He began to speak, as if in a trance, telling a long-past story.

"Jeanne and I had just gotten married in a double wedding with my brother Chapman and his girlfriend Chloe. We went to Province Point on honeymoon. When we returned life was perfect. We were living our happily-ever-afters." Judson paused, pain catching his breath.

"Not even a month after we returned, Chloe was hit by a driver while getting her mail. She died instantly and the driver didn't touch the brakes. Her father, who was big in the community, pulled some strings and got NCIS Team Tony to do the investigation. Gibbs was in Mexico at that point. After months of searching they still didn't have any leads. The team moved on to bigger, more important things and Chloe's case was forgotten. Chapman was heartbroken, Chloe was his life. He...He..." didn't seem to be able to complete the sentence. Sara waited impatiently, tapping her foot and rapping her nails on the arm of the chair. Judson's head snapped up.

"I found him in the guest bathroom, hanging in the shower by a belt. I almost died. Jeanne left me shortly after that. She said that I needed to choose between my dead brother and her. But that wasn't her real reason. There was another man. He called himself Tony DiNardo. When I first saw him, I reconized him instantly as NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He ruined my life. It was pure luck on his part that he had Then-Officer David do the interigations for Chloe's case." Judson looked up from the picture, his mind and eyes clearing. His voice was hard when he spoke next, though he still appeared dazed.

"I hate him." There was no question as to who he was talking about.

"So wwwhhhhyyyy are you taking over the world?" Jones inquired, stretching the word and focused on the chipping paint of her nails. looked at her like she was insane.

"I am getting my revenge on DiNozzo. Why not take over the world at the same time?" He said slowly, spelling it out for her.

"I don't know. It is kind of overkill." Sarah said, still not looking up. Judson glared at her. When he didn't answer, Jones looked up, surprised at the ice in his eyes.

"What you call _overkill _is the only thing stopping me from cutting your throat right now." There were razors in his voice and Jones knew he was dead serious.

"Leave." He demanded, his voice dropping to a dangerous quiet. Sarah stood and rushed out of the room. Bile rose in her throat at the ill-disguised threat. She rushed to the bathroom and into a stall, oblivious to the young, tall, blond girl washing blood off her face. When she left the stall, her stomach empty from a combination of fear and threat, Jones felt much better. She walked up to the sink next to the girl, who was no scrubbing at another blood stain on her shirt, and began to wash the sweat off her face.

"Diet CocaCola and warm water are good for getting out blood stains." She said conversationally, like it was the most normal thing in the world for a fourteen-year-old to be washing blood out of her clothes. The girl looked up.

"Special Agent Sarah Jones." Jones introduced herself. The girl smiled.

"Special Agent Sarah Veira." Both Sarah's giggled.

"I think we should go by last names." Veira said.

"Agreed." Jones paused. "So who's blood are you trying so hard to get rid of?" Veira laughed nervously.

"Actually, it is George Bush's." Veira said. Jones nodded. Again she felt that this was a normal conversation. Veira continued talking.

"I am on my way back to Anthony and Ziva. They think I am helping them. My next job is to liquidate Vance." She smiled. "Then Gibbs." Her grin was now manic. Jones smiled. She hadn't liked Gibbs when she had met him earlier.

"I am off to copy McGee's phone. Then I will return it to him. Talk to you later, Veira." Jones said, leaving the restroom and heading the lab. Veira left through the front door, and headed to an old part of town to meet her next target.

_**A/N- Okay this chapter is dedicated to the following people who inspired the following characters.**_

_**Special Agent Sarah Jones- falleninlove**_

_**Special Agent Sarah Veira- lynnbin**_

_**- My eighth grade science teacher, Mr. Judson **_

_**- My seventh grade science teacher, **_

_**'s wife, Chloe- One of my BFFLs, Chloe**_

_**I think that is everybody for this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N- Thank you for all the lovely reviews, Pretties. I love you all. Sorry about the last chapter, fanfiction was being a jerk and whenever I put Mr. Judson or Mr. Chapman without a space, it deleted it. So mean. I hope you all got what I was talking about, both now and then. Um.. yeah. Now I need to decide. To evil rant or to not evil rant. I really want to start writing so I will save the evilness for later. _**

Present

Anthony DiNozzo looked around the now empty, bare room. The only thing showing that he had not always been alone was Ziva's forsaken chair. The door slowly creaked open, but Tony was lost in thought. He didn't care what happened to him now. Without Ziva there was no point for him to live. A small hand on his shoulder caused him to look up. The hand was gentle and comforting. Not at all what he expected.

"She's not dead, you know." The voice belonging to the hand said. It took DiNozzo a moment to place it, and match a name with a voice with a face.

"Sarah?" He asked the girl. She smiled. She was only fourteen, but had the optimism of an older age.

"Hello Anthony." She greeted, pulling a dagger out of its sheath at her side. Tony flinched, involuntarily, at the movement. Years as an agent had taught him to be wary of weapons, unless it was Ziva holding them. DiNozzo shook his head. He didn't have time for those thoughts now. Ziva may still be alive, but she sure as hell wasn't going to stay that way for long.

"Don't worry so much, Anthony. Leon isn't going to kill Ziva." She sighed at the unbeleiveing look on his face and cut the bindings on his hands, allowing him to get up and move freely about the room, if he so chose to.

"And how do you know that, Miss...?" He trailed off realising that he knew nothing more than this girl's name and the fact that she appeared to want to help them.

"Veira." She filled in.

"Miss. Veira." He said, adding that to the list of things he knew about her.

"I know that because Leon is... Uh.. no longer with us." She seemed at a loss for words, not able to just come out and say to this man that Vance was, well, dead. Tony gave a start. He had not been expecting this new development.

"So can Ziva and I go home now?" He demanded. Sarah smiled maliciously, an odd look to see on such a young face.

"I'm afraid not, Anthony." She said as two burly men walked in, Ziva between them. The men forcefully threw Ziva into the empty chair and she slumped down. At a nod from Sarah the men walked away. Ziva did not move from where she fell and Tony rushed to her side.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded, pain and hate tinging his voice. He found himself wishing that he had more defense training do that he could kick Sarah's ass. But that wasn't an option right now.

"She's alive Anthony. Be grateful for that. I will leave you two to catch up." With that Sarah walked out of the room. Tony added to his mental list.

1) Her name is Sarah Veira.

2) She is fourteen.

3) She appeared to be trying to help us.

4) She is an evil bitch.

5) She is crazy or working for someone who is.

6) She is definitely crazy.

Tony rushed to Ziva's side as she let out a moan. She slid out of the chair and onto her feet, letting out a hiss as pain coursed through her. She was back in the room with Tony. That was all she had time to process before she rushed into his arms, needing the release of care. DiNozzo gripped her arms. She was unsteady on her feet. The fifteen minutes she had been gone seemed like an eternity to both of them.

"Tell me what happened, Ziva." He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't like it, nut also knowing that he need to know. Ziva nodded.

"Vance had his goons drag me into a room, like this one. I was standing, there wasn't a chair." Ziva's eyes were closed as she recalled details for Tony.

"He was talking, but his words blened together, like he was drunk. But he wasn't, I would have been able to smell it on his breath. I think he was going to kill me, Tony." Tony muscles tensed at the news and his vision clouded over with red, He had never been so angry at a single thing before, but Ziva was still talking.

"Then he just colapsed. No pulse. He was dead, just like that. I went to the door, but it was locked from the outside. Someone knew he was going to die in there while I was with him. Then men stormed in. There were so many of them. I tried to fight, but I couldn't out do them all. I took puches and kicks, unable to deliver any myself. The young blonde girl came in ..." She trailed off, searching her mind for a name.

"Sarah." Tony offered, his tone dripping with venom.

"Yes, Sarah. She said something to the men and walked away. I continued to fight them. Then I just blacked out. I don't remember anything else." Ziva's mind was filling with what if's and maybe's as she went over the events in her head, noticing all of her mistakes. She remembered an american saying that she had heard once. Something about looking back and having 20/20 vision. She sighed ans surredndered to the thoughts of failure that threatened to consume her.

"Zee-Vah. Ziva. ZIVA!" Tony was yelling at her, trying to get her to consentrate. He couldn't lose her. Not now, and not ever. He placed his hands on either side of her face, forcing her downcast eyes to look into his.

"This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." He said slowly, making sure it sunk in. He place a kiss gently on her lips and allowed her to fall into his embrace. Just for a moment Ziva let herself think that maybe, it would be okay. But the peace was shattered as the door opened again.

_**A/N- Dun dun dun dunnnn. Tell me what you think. I hope to go over 100 reviews for this chapter. Please help me make it happen. Don't make me threaten you with not updating until it happens. But I will threaten you with that anyway, 'cuz I am just awesome like that (no you're not dude, don't lie!) Anyway, um dedications.**_

**_Sarah Veira- lynbinn. Thank her, she cures my writers block._**

**_Uh, that is it for this chapter. I love you all my wonderful readers. Read my other NCIS and other stories. Thank you and tell me what you think!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N- It is very short._**

Three Months And Twenty-Six Days Ago - Two Days Ago

The seconds, then minutes, then hours, days, and weeks passed in a blur, with no leads on Jeanne's case. Tony did not notice the time passing. He only remembered the nights. Sometimes he would go to Ziva's. Sometimes Ziva would come to him. Other times he would end up in Gibbs's basement, sanding wood for a boat. The two would talk about nothing specific. Sometimes Jenny and other times Jeanne. Three topics of conversation were avoided at all costs, though.

Shannon Gibbs.

Kelly Gibbs.

Ziva David.

These people posed too much stress. More stress than either of them could handle.

But what surprised Tony the most, when he did think about it, was the place where he found the most stress relief. It was where he found the peace and space to think. It was Timothy McGee's apartment. Tim knew how to talk to Tony without pressuring him, something even Gibbs couldn't master. They would talk most of the night when Tony came to visit. They talked Ziva, and they talked Jeanne, and they talked Abby, but most importantly, they talked the case. They both wanted to know who it was that was causing all of these problems. Not just anyone could get away with killing the daughter of The Frog, not just anyone could create a crime scene and not leave anything behind for the infamous Team Gibbs. It was a creation in and of itself, and someone had to be behind it all. Someone had to be pulling the strings.

Oddly, Tony found comfort in the sounds of McGee's games when he was online and his typewriter when he was not. It was peaceful, like a waterfall or the sounds of the jungle. No one questioned Tony's need to be around Tim when he needed to talk. Not Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, or Vance, not that he knew. Ziva was skeptical, but she kept her worries to herself. Tony still made time for her, no matter what, and spending time with a guy friend was helping him. That much she could see. So she let DiNozzo do what he needed to do.

Each second he spent with Ziva, each night he spent with Gibbs, each page he watch McGee type was mending his broken shell. The man Ziva had seen in his eyes, outside his apartment that first night, was leaving, He was being replaced by a man that loved living the life that he lived. The life that included the woman he loved, that boss that was like a father, the co-worker that was like a brother, the doting uncle who worked with corpses, the sister in forensics, the creepy cousin, the family that he loved. They were healing him like super glue would repair a broken saucer. There were still cracks and scars that were visible, but the pieces were back together. Even though the life he loved included death, and all lives did, Tony knew he could handle it, with his family by his side.

So the days flew by. And so did the cases. Each one was open-shut. Each guilty party confessed within minutes of their arrest. There was, of course, arm twisting, but not nearly as mush as there normally was. No one noticed. It was a beautiful time to be a Team Gibbs NCIS agent, until they got a lead.

_**A/N- Okay not much to say. Sorry that I skipped a whole bunch of days there, but not much happened for a while after Veronica was killed. I love you all, I have 100 reviews. THANK YOU! Um, still not much to say. Ask me if you have any questions.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N- I thought that I would give you all a list of the characters and where they are at this point in the story to stop you from getting confused with all the back and forth from present to x many days and months ago. So here it goes, for this chapter anyway. Unknown means they haven't been introduced to the other characters yet._**

**_Vance- Alive_**

**_Veronica- Dead_**

**_Gibbs- Alive_**

**_Tony- Not captured, alive_**

**_Ziva- Not captured, alive_**

**_McGee- Alive_**

**_Abby- Alive_**

**_Sarah Jones- Unknown_**

**_Sarah Veira- Unknown_**

**_Mr. Judson- Unknown_**

**_Okay, I hope that helped. On with the story. And let me know if you want me to keep listing characters for you guys._**

Two Days Ago

"Hi, Gibbs!" Abby said cheerily, as Gibbs entered her lab, Caf-Pow in hand. She spun on he office chair, reaching out for the high caffeine drink. Gibbs pulled it out of her reach.

"Not until you tell me what you got, Abs." Gibbs said, referring to their latest case. Abby pouted, but began her walk-through of the evidence.

"Okay, there were two prints on the gun, a right thumb and a right index. I am running both trough AFIS as we speak. There was also a blond-from-a-bottle hair at the scene. It did have DNA on it and I am running it, along with the DNA from the dead man down stairs, just for secondary confirmation. It should be ..." Abby was cut off by three rapid _dings. _She started typing on her computer to bring up the results.

"The petty officer in the morgue is Petty Officer Davis. The hair and the prints on the gun belong to..." Again Abby was cut off, this time by Gibbs leaving the lab. Abigail stalked after him, annoyed at being interrupted. As the elevator doors closed behind the pair, Abby prepared to give Gibbs a sugar-high piece of her mind. Until she saw the look on his face.

* * *

"I want to know when she died. I want to know how she died. I want to know where she died. I want to know why I am just finding out about the fact that my sister's body was pulled out of a river two months ago. Next time I call someone better have some answers!" And with that, Vance slammed down the receiver. The violence of the action did nothing to brighten the director's mood as McGee walked into the office.

"Uh, you wanted to see me, Director." Tim said uncomfortably, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Yes. Follow me, please, Agent McGee." The director instructed, stalking out of the room, McGee right behind him.

"Where are we going, Director?" The younger man questioned.

'MTAC." He answered simply. Walking from his office to his secretary's office, and out to the balcony near the elevator. From which point they could see a commotion in the bullpen.

* * *

Ziva kicked out at the copy machine, swearing under her breath in several foreign languages. She was venting her anger at the day. McGee had been fretting about the notice he got to meet the director, Gibbs was visiting Abby, no doubt closing another one-day case, and Tony was typing on his computer, playing a mindless game or working on Jeanne's case. The same thing he had been doing all day. It wasn't that Ziva minded DiNozzo working on Jeanne's case, it was that it stopped her from having anyone to talk to. She knew what it was like, though. She had lost someone before. She had seen Tony with someone else before. She had watched Tony get jealous when she was with somebody else before. But being with Tony? She had never done that before. Ziva had never even let herself think about it, afraid of the possibilities. She looked up. Something was going on.

* * *

Tony sat at his desk, looking at all the information on Jeanne's case. Then something popped out at him. The type of gun. It was a twenty-two. Standard issue for all government agents. They already knew this. Tony frowned, checking who in NCIS had ordered a new gun recently. It was just a hunch, but Tony had learned from Gibbs to trust his gut. And he was right. Only one name came up. DiNozzo looked up as Gibbs came storming into the bullpen, followed closely by Abby, who looked annoyed.

"What's wrong Tony?" Gibbs demanded, his internal Team-Gibbs-problem-sensor had gone off.

"I think I got something, Boss." Tony spoke softly.

"What?" The older agent asked, quickly getting impatient.

"I know who shot her." Came the whispered answer.

"Care to share, DiNozzo?" Questioned Gibbs. He knew that he was pushing Tony hard, by not showing sympathy, but he also knew his agent could handle the pressure.

"Vance." Tony said, still in a dazed-ish state.

'Vance?" Gibbs repeated, as if he wasn't sure he heard right.

"Do a background search on Jeanne! Now!" Gibbs ordered, his voice rising. Tony looked as if he was about to argue, possibly say that he knew everything about Jeanne, but he thought better of it. He typed McGee-fast and began to read off the screen, his face going pale.

"Jeanne is forty years old with no kids. She... She was.. Um, she was married, Boss, in 2006." Tony's face was bleached white as he realized that he did not know Jeanne at all. Jenny had chosen to keep that little bit of information from him, when she briefed him on his mission.

'Who was she married to, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked softly.  
"Jeanne was married to a Mr." Tony stopped in the middle of the name.

"Damn it! Damn it!" He yelled, standing up. He began to hit out blindly. Ziva cam rushing over from the copy machine as McGee was running down the stairs, Vance right behind him. Tony took a deep breath, getting himself under control, when he noticed everyone staring at them. Gibbs, Leon, Ziva, Abby, and McGee were all crowded around him. Tony focused his eyes on McGee and cGee alone, knowing the youngest agent's face would keep him the most calm.

'Jeanne was married to a Mr. Judson. Mr. Judson had a twin brother, Mr. Chapman. Judson and Chapman were married in a double wedding in 2006. Judson to Jeanne and Chapman to Chloe. A few months later Chloe was killed by a car getting her mail. He father pulled strings and NCIS got the case. I got the case." McGee and Ziva paled as well, as Tony pulled an old case file out of his cold case draw.

"We never solved it. It is still a cold case. I had Ziva do the interviews, so I never met Judson, or Chapman, or Jeanne. After we moved on from the case, there were no leads, Chapman commited suicide. Then Jeanne left Judson, at that point, she would have been leaving Judson for me." Tony's hand shook as he handed the file to Gibbs for him to review. Tony looked shocked and scared.

"Jeanne. Jeanne is the key to all this." He said, his voice quavering as the truth dawned on him. He had finally seen through the web of lies. Tony spoke again.

"Judson is after me because Jeanne left him for him because he was depressed about Chapman's death because Chapman was depressed that I didn't solve Chloe's case. This is all my fault." He was not a happy camper.

"So how does you-know-who play into this?" Gibbs asked, his eyes cutting to Vance, who was still standing near by.

"I don't know. All I know is he killed Jeanne and I am going to kill him." With that, he lunged toward Leon, his words ringing in the air.

_I don't know._

_**A/N- Really? Only three reviews for my last chapter. I expect better from you people. Thank you. Um, dedications.**_

_**Mr. Judson- Mr. Judson my eighth grade science teacher.**_

_**Mr. Chapman- Mr. Chapman my seventh grade science teacher.**_

_**Chloe- Chloe my BFFL**_

_**Oh, and didn't we love my McNozzo moments? I did.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N- I hope you liked my last chapter. If things go right there will only be two chapters after this. I am almost done. Oh,and if you don't like the end, kill lynnbin and not me because it was her idea. I promise. Oh, and I am warning you again about the cliffhanger-no-sequel-as-of-right-now-unless-you-convince-me-otherwise-ish-ness of this story. So there is going to be a cliffhanger and there is NOT going to be a sequel unless you convince me otherwise. Okay? Thank you all for reading._**

**_Vance- Alive_**

**_Veronica- Dead_**

**_Gibbs- Alive_**

**_Tony- Not captured, alive_**

**_Ziva- Not captured, alive_**

**_McGee- Alive_**

**_Abby- Alive_**

**_Sarah Jones- Unknown_**

**_Sarah Veira- Unknown_**

**_Mr. Judson- Unknown_**

**_On with the almost completed story!_**

Two Days Ago

Gibbs smiled for a moment before pulling Tony off of Vance. DiNozzo fought him the whole way.

"I swore I would kill him, Boss. I need to kill him." Tony was angry. Tony was out for blood.

"DiNozzo, sit down. Now!" Gibbs ordered, slapping the back of Tony's head. The order snapped DiNozzo out of the crazy spot in his head, and he was able to calm down enough to look Gibbs in the eye and say,

"I want to watch the interigation." Gibbs smiled.

"Now we're getting somewhere, DiNozzo" Came the answer. Gibbs walked over and grabbed Leon by the arm.

"Leon Vance, you are coming with me. I am Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS and we have a few questions for you." Anyone could hear the smile in his voice, as Gibbs led Vance down to be 'interviewed.' It was no secret that Gibbs didn't like the new director, partly because he took Jen's place, but in this moment it was blatenty obvious. Leon didn't mind, though, He wasn't afraid of Gibbs. There was no evidence against him. Vance was smiling as he sat down in front of the two way glass, through which he could feel the pressure of Tony's stare.

"So, what are your questions, _Special Agent Gibbs_?" Demanded Vance, using the voice he reserved for the people on the hill he had to sweat talk. It was like dill smothered in sugar. It tasted, or in this case sounded, sweet, until you saw through it. Then it was sour and vengeful.

"Let's start with why you killed Jeanne Benoit." Gibbs began, pacing around the room. Leon smiled again and put on his best poker face.

"I did not kill the poor, Ms. Benoit. You don't have anything to hold me on, Gibbs. I am leaving." With that Vance stood up and began to walk out of the room. Gibbs grabbed his arm and stared into his eyes.

"If you hurt him again, Leon, it _will be_ the last thing you do." Gibbs didn't even try to hide the threat and for the first time, Vance was truly afraid of his best agent. He quickly shook off the feeling. He knew that soon, Gibbs would have him under servaliance 24/7 and he had to run before then. He was the director of NCIS and if he wanted to hide, then damn it, he was going to hide. Leon Vance walked away.

Driving out of NCIS, Leon realized that he would have to avoid the Navy Yard for a while. Gibbs would some evidence, somewhere, and he needed to be gone when he did.

He walked into his house and quickly packed a bag, making reservations at three different hotels in three different countries. He began to drive down the winding path that lead to the abandoned building, smiling because he had already filled out the forms.

Looking around, Vance began to prepare the empty room, using the left-over theater supplies to make a perfect recreation of that desert room. There wasn't a particular reason for that, it just seemed fitting. So much time, so little to do. The room was ready, but there was no one in it. The building was ready, but there was no one attacking it. Well, things would be heating up shortly, it was almost midnight.

_**A/N- Short criptic chapter. This one and the next one I kind of just winged. So I hope you still like it. Fourteen reviews and counting. I love you all, even when I have to threaten you, it is worth it. Oh, and be prepared for me to go off on evil tangents at some point in the next two chapters, because I haven't done that in a while. Love all of my readers!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N- To help all of you who are confused, this A/N is going to explain everything you gave me questions on in your reviews. _**

**_The time thing._**

**_The story starts at the present, what is going on right now. Then, like a flashback but not, it goes back to what happened before. At the beginning of each chapter I tell you at what point in time it is. It starts in the present. Then goes back to four months ago. So say you started on December first. You would go back to September first. Then it goes back to the present. Then three months and twenty-nine days ago. This continues, going back and forth from the present to what was going on before that caused all of these things to happen. I skipped a little under three months a couple of chapters ago because not much happened and several chapters that went ' Tony was bored out of his mind and he spent time with Ziva.' would get really boring really quickly. _**

**_Captured vs. not captured._**

**_Tony and Ziva have not been under Vance's control for long, as you will soon find out. When I put with their names 'Not captured' it means that things are still playing out and Vance has not kidnapped them yet. When I say they are 'Captured' it means that Vance has kidnapped them._**

**_Who is working for who._**

**_Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer_**

**_work for_**

**_Gibbs_**

**_works for (sadly)_**

**_Leon Vance _**

**_Eli David (Mossad)_**

**_works for_**

**_Mr. Judson (JCC)_**

**_Who the new characters (people not from the show) work for._**

**_Veronica-_**

_**Veronica**_

**_works for_**

**_Eli David (Mossad)_**

**_works for _**

**_Mr. Judson (JCC)_**

**_Sarah Jones (older Sarah)-_**

**_Sarah Jones_**

**_works for_**

**_Mr. Judson (JCC)_**

**_Sarah Veira (younger (fourteen years old) Sarah)-_**

**_Sarah Veira_**

**_works for_**

**_Mr. Judson (JCC)_**

**_Oh and, lucky you, I decided to add one more chapter to the story so there are still two more after this one._**

**_Vance- Dead_**

**_Veronica- Dead_**

**_Gibbs- Alive_**

**_Tony- Alive_**

**_Ziva- Alive_**

**_McGee- Alive_**

**_Abby- Alive_**

**_Sarah Jones- Alive_**

**_Sarah Veira- Alive_**

**_Mr. Judson- Alive_**

Present

Mr. Judson scowled at the radio as he drove down the thinly populated streets of downtown Washington, to the abandoned theater. If you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself. Leon had gotten to stuck-up in his own motives, so Special Agent Veira had to take care of him. Judson really was quite fond of the young girl. She was only fourteen and a perfect evil-dictator-in-the-making. It had seemed as though she had made friends with the other Sarah in his organization, it was such a damn popular name, Sarah Jones. She was older than Veira, about twenty-one, but the two could not be seperated.

Still the blaring music caused Judson's head to pound. The rental car was broken. The stereo didn't work. It was stuck on one song. Stuck one one volume: loud. Wonderful.

"Let's have some fun. This beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." Was blaring from the speakers. Judson jammed a finger at the volume down button angrily. Nothing happened.

"What kind of name is 'Gaga' anyway?" He asked the empty car.

"Hold me and love me. Just wanna touch it for a minute." Came the answer. Not what he was looking for. Judson pulled out his phone and called Sarah Veira.

"Special Agent Sarah Veira." She answered.

"You shouldn't answer the phone like that, Sarah. We are not proclaiming that we are an organization taking over the world." Mr. Judson told her.

"Yes sir." Was the answer. Judson could almost see her nodding her head. The girl talked with her eyes.

"Did Leon fill out those forms before he was taken care of?" Judson got right to business.

"Yes, they were filed before he went 'rouge.'"

"Who said that he went 'rouge?'"

"Gibbs."

"Bastard." Judson whispered.

"That's what the second 'b' stands for." Was whispered back. Mr. Judson smiled. When she opened her mouth, Sarah had a sense of humor.

"Sarah, what would an evil mastermind listen to?" Judson asked.

"Uh, I don't know Mr. Judson. The track from _Jaws_? Is that Lady Gaga I hear in the background?" She demanded. Judson sighed.

"Yes. Have someone buy me a copy of the Jaws soundtrack." With that, he hung up, not willing to get into a conversation about going 'goo goo for GaGa.' As Mr. Judson got out of the car, he smiled for the first time all day. Soon his plan would be complete and domination would be his.

_**A/N- This is most likely the shortest-longest chapter yet. It is over a thousand words, but nothing happens. A pure Goo Goo For Gaga fluff chapter. I thought it would be funny, plus there is the added bonus of creepy Mr. Judson flirting with lynnbin**_


	20. Chapter 20

_****__**A/N- Second to last chapter. Instead of listing it I am just going to tell you that everyone (Vance, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Judson, and both Sarah's) are still alive. Veronica is dead. There is not much to say beyond that. Except for...**_

**_MU-HA-HA! (With a straight face) YOU ARE GOING TO HATE THE ENDING. I LOVE IT. I HEART CLIFFEHANGERS. THEY MAKE ME SMILE. IT ADDS A CERTAIN AIR OF MYSTERY. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE MY CLIFFEHANGE, JUST NOT UNTIL THE END BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET. I AM GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD. AND THEN FANFICTION. OR VICE VERSA BECAUSE IT WE (ME AND LYNNBIN) TOOK OVER THE WORLD FIRST THEN EVERYONE ON FANFICTION, WHO DIDN'T SIDE WITH US AT THE TIME OF OUR CONQUEST, WOULD BE FREE AND THAT WOULD BE AKWARD. BUT ON THE OTHER HAND, THE OVERTAKE OF FANFICTION MIGHT COME EASIER IF WE ALREADY CONTROLES THE WORLD. SO YEAH. SUPPORT OUT CONQUEST._**

**_Sorry about that. I told you to expect some evil ranting. My Victor side does get the better on my. *does a happy dance*_**

**_Sorry. Thank you._**

**_Yeah._**

**_Please read on._**

**_Thanks._**

One Day Ago

Tony and Ziva sat at their favorite late-night bar making conversation with the bartender. They were the only patrons.

"So he says to me 'Sarah Jones, I don't believe you!' and I am staring at him like he is crazy and he is just laughing his off." If the two NCIS agent's weren't drunk themselves, they would have been able to tell that Sarah's slur was forced. She wasn't drunk.

"Anyway, would you guys like another drink? Come on, on the house." She encouraged, pouring them another drink. They all smiled, clinking glasses, though none had anything to be happy about. Ziva's eyes drifted closed and she fell forward onto the bar, the world behind her eyes going black. Tony followed suit and soon both of them were out.

Leon slid into the bar, smiling grimly at Sarah. This was supposed to have been Veronica's job. Four large men followed him in, lifting the pairs weight between the four of them, and carrying the unconsiouce bodies out to a waiting black car. They drove away, leaving Sarah alone in an empty bar. She hopped over the bar and walked out, leaving the empty glasses on the counter.

* * *

Mr. Judson picked up his phone and dialed the number for Director David. He picked up on the first ring.

"Eli David."

"Eli, is all the paperwork in order?" Judson inquired.

"Yes, Mr. Judson."

"Good. Now Eli, you should be seeing a young girl, about fourteen entering your office. Do you see her?" Mr. Judson asked, making sure his plan was going well.

"Yes." Eli faltered, confused.

"Her name is Sarah Veira. Say 'hello' and hand her the phone."

"Hello, Sarah." Judson could hear Eli say in the background, as the phone passed hands.

"Yes, Mr. Judson?" Asked Sarah, her voice always cheery.

"Kill him." Judson ordered.

"Yes, sir." Sarah handed the phone back and Eli hung up. The young girl pulled a gun out of a holsiter on her ankle. She aimed and pulled the trigger, walking out of the room as the director's body fell to the ground.

"Clean that up." She ordered to a guard standing outside the office as she walked into the Isreali sunlight. She was surprised when her phone rang. Sarah glanced at the number and smiled.

"Hello Kensi." She answered.

"I'm bored, Sarah." Kensi complained. Kensi was Sarah's only non-JCC friend and for that Sarah was grateful. It meant she would never have to kill her.

"I have to pee." Sarah complained back.

"You always have to pee." Kensi pointed out.

"But I have to pee."

"So go to the bathroom."

"I know." Sarah said.

"I'm still bored, Sarah." Kensi complained again.

"Go read a book." Sarah told her before hanging up, she had to make it back to DC by midnight. She barely made her flight, not that the private plane would leave without her.

* * *

As she climbed down the airplane steps hours later, Sarah streched her neck. She had a job to do, still. Sarah smiled as she walked down the narrow sidewalks, to an empty bar. There were glasses still on the table.

"Damn it, Jones." She muttered under her breath. There was supposed to be someone waiting here for her. Veira had never met her, but her name was Sarah Jones. She pulled out her phone and hit the speed-dial.

"Where are you Jones?" Sarah Veira snapped into the phone. Though she was younger, Veira held more power in the organization.

"Partying, Veira." Sarah Jones answered on the first ring. Pounding music could be heard in the background.

"Get back to the bar." Veira snapped her phone shut on Jones's sigh. She didn't want to hear it.

It took twenty minutes for Jones to get there. Her blond hair was wild when she walked in, looking up to see Veira holding a needle in her hand.

"What the..." She sputtered, demanding an answer.

"Sorry, Sarah." The younger girl whispered, pushing the needle into her the girl's neck. The poison worked slowly. Sarah Jones would be able to complete her mission, stealing McGee's phone.

_**A/N- Okay, sorry guys, but you can't blame lynnbin (Sarah Veira) for this chapter. All my work!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_****__**A/N- You people are soooooo lucky that I am giving you the last chapter! I only got like three reviews for the last one. You are going to have to do better than that if you want a sequel. Grrrrrr. I hope you like it anyway, even though I know you won't like the ending.**_

Present

McGee typed quickly on his computer. He had come up from Abby's lab to search his desk for his phone on the off chance that Sarah Jones didn't take it. But there was no such luck. The phone was missing. Tim had gotten sidetracked and tryed again to find his previous data on Tony. It wasn't working.

"Hey Timmy." An eerily familiar voice cooed to McGee. Tim's head snapped up.

"How did you get in here Sarah?" McGee demanded, finally looking up from his computer screen.

"I just wanted to return you phone, Timmy." Jones told him, still flirting as she slid the iPhone onto his desk. McGee picked it up and began to scroll through the apps, making sure nothing was missing. Sarah sighed.

"There's nothing missing, Timmy." McGee looked up at Sarah's face. His gaze stayed there, unwavering. It was making Jones nervous.

"What is it, Timmy?" Sarah asked frantically.

"Uh... you face, Sarah. It's red. It's like really red." Tim stammered, as Jones fainted and fell to the ground. McGee rushed from his desk and put to fingers to her neck. Ducky walked into the bullpen just then, perfect timing, as always for the older medical examiner.

"Ducky, could you take care of this. I need to talk to Gibbs. I know where Tony and Ziva are!" McGee demanded quickly, pulling out his phone and not waiting for an answer.

"Boss, meet me at the truck. Bring a sniper." Tim said, before snapping the phone shut, and rushing away.

* * *

Judson stood outside the thick, metal door, going over the facts he knew in his head quickly.

Anthony and Ziva were not tied up.

Everyone involved accept for Sarah Veira and himself was dead.

McGee and Gibbs should be on there way by now.

Veira was ready for Gibbs outside.

Mr. Judson stepped into the room, catching Anthony ans Ziva in a firm kiss.

"Cough. Cough." The newcomer said loudly. Tony and Ziva started, looking up surprised.

"Ziva David. Long time no see." Judson continued once he had the pair attention.

"Not long enough." Ziva said, her voice even, as she turned so both her and DiNozzo were facing Judson, though Tony's arms were still around her.

"Anthony DiNozzo. I hope life has treated you well." Was Mr. Judson's next comment.

"Up until yesterday." Tony pointed out.

"Sorry about that." Judson paused.

"Actually, I'm not. But it's the thought that counts." DiNozzo lunged at Judson, jumping over the two chairs that were in his way. Judson nimbly stepped back and DiNozzo stumbled to the ground, then moving back to Ziva's arms. The three began to stalk each other, walking in a tight circle, predator and pray, though which was which was unknown.

* * *

"Why am I here, McGee?" Gibbs demanded, moving toward Tim at a brisk stride, a long sniper rifle in his hand. The truck rumbled to life at McGee's hand.

"DiNozzo and Ziva are at an abandoned theater in downtown Washington. Plenty of perches for snipers. According to Tony's tracking data, they are in a room on the east side of the building. I checked, there are only two rooms that fit that discription. Only one has a window." McGee was speeding down an unpopulated road now. Gibbs had gotten into the passenger side of the van as soon as he heard Tony's name.

"Do we know that they are in that room?" Gibbs asked, as the van sped through the city.

"Nope."

* * *

Sarah Veira watched as the white and blue van came up the single road leading to the old, abandoned theater. Everything was going according to plan. Agent Gibbs rushed out of the truck, and ran into the building across the street. He quickly climbed the stairs onto the roof to where he would have a cleat shot through the east side window.

Perfect.

Sarah was standing behind a large air vent, waiting for the right moment. Judson was doing what needed to be done with Tony and Ziva. Sarah wondered how that was going. Good she hoped, everything depended on it. Veira turned at a flicker in the side of her vision. It was McGee following Gibbs up to the roof, ready to help his boss if he needed. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Gibbs looked through the scope on his sniper and let out a sigh of relief. Then snorted at the irony of being relieved at the sight of two of his agents fighting for their life through a dirty window. He supposed that it was only luck that the two were in the windowed room, though he like to think that maybe, just maybe Jenny, Shannon, Kate, and Kelly were watching out for him. It was unlikely. He shook the thoughts away, and focused on the job at hand, saving his agents.

* * *

Four rapid fire shots shattered the small window and Judson, Tony, and Ziva fell to the ground. Judson smiled.

"Looks like Gibbs is here." Judson commented, as they stood up and resumed the rounds. The two looked puzzled.

"How do you know about Gibbs coming?" Ziva asked. Looking around the room.

"Hidden cameras. Microphones." Judson shrugged.

"How much do you know?" Tony asked skeptically.

"I know everything. Plus I have connections at NCIS." Judson shrugged again. Another shot rang out. Ziva and DiNozzo spun toward the window. Judson just watched.

* * *

Sarah strode toward McGee and Gibbs, leaving her hiding place.

"Hey, you can't be here." McGee was saying as Gibbs let out four shots toward the window. All four went through the window, but judging by Gibbs actions to reload his sniper, none of them hit. At the third shot Gibbs let out, and McGee finished his sentence. Sarah kicked him in the neck and he fell to the ground.

Gibbs let out a last shot and began to reload. At the sound of his youngest agent falling to the ground. He found himself face to face with a gun held in Sarah's hand. Sarah pulled a trigger and Gibbs fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his head.

Sarah watched as the life slid out of the older man's eyes, one name forming on his lips. Sarah briefly wondered if his last thoughts were of Shannon, Kelly, Kate, or Jenny. She guessed that no one would ever know. She laid out next to the sniper and prepared to fire one more shot.

Sarah loaded the gun slowly and aimed carefully. She pulled the trigger and smiled as one of the three moving bodies fell to the ground. Only two people remained standing in the dank room in the abandoned theater. Sarah nimbly jumped off the low roof, and walked away. The look on the face of the body crumbling to the ground on her mind.

_**A/N- I told you guys you wouldn't like the ending. I am not going to tell you who Sarah killed at the end of the story! Mu-ha-ha! By the way, the killing Gibbs thing was so lynnbin's idea. Her character is Sarah Veira, the one who killed Gibbs. Let her know how you feel about **_**that_. If I do a sequel, which I don't think I will do, it will be called _Hidden Truth_ so look out for it. I will write it if you bring me up to a hundred and forty reviews. You can do it. You have done it before. I have faith in you. So if you want to find out who died, review._**

**_Final dedications-_**

**_Mr. Chapman: My seventh grade science teacher, Mr. Chapman._**

**_Chloe: My BFFL Chloe._**

**_Sarah Veira: My BFFL lynnbin. I couldn't have written this story without my slayer of writer's block, so make sure that if you liked this story you thank her!_**

**_Sarah Jones: Mt BFFL falleninlove. Always supportive!_**

**_Mr. Judson: My eighth grade science teacher, Mr. Judson._**

**_Veronica: My ANB. My lovely BFFL who is an Asian Ninja Bitch!_**

**_Kensi: Me! lynnbin and I have that conversation about lynnbin having to pee all the time._**

**_Thank you for reading! I love you, my wonderful readers!_**

**_P.S. 140 reviews for a sequel, which will be called _Hidden Truth.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I really hope that you liked it. The conditions for me doing a sequel are: **_

_**1. Do you want a sequel?**_

_**2. I need 140 reviews, nine more.**_

_**If you don't want a sequel, then I won't write one. But if you do, then let me know. I would also like to know who you think Sarah killed, I haven't figured out who she is killing yet, though I do have an idea. But I have been warned by my friends that you guys aren't going to like it. That makes me think you will start reading and I don't like that thought. So please tell me if I kill someone and you don't like it, will you stop reading? Thank you for reading this author's note.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N- Okay, well I still need one more review, so to encourage you I am going to give you a seek peak of the sequel **_**Hidden Truth_. I hope that you like it and give me that last review that I need._**

Some Time During The Next Story

Abby glared at the television screen in front of her, convinced that the newswoman was not telling the truth. She couldn't be. It just wasn't possible.

"At least two people are dead and several more a severally injured. We have been told by police and local law inforcement that two of the dead bodies belong to NCIS agents. There identites are being withheld to protect the families and friends of the victems. This is Brenda Lee with CBS news, back to you Donald." The preppy voice of D.C's most popular newswoman cut off and replaced by the dull monotone of the anchore.

"No! No!" Abby screamed, her voice bordering on histerics. She threw her mouse at the TV and smiled slightly when it shattered.

_**A/N- Okay, **_

_**Three**_

_**Two**_

_**One**_

_**Review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N- I have just posted the first chapter of the sequel! It is called _Hidden Truth _and you can find it on my page._**


End file.
